


Time

by EmmettM2025



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 2015 Prison World, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, I have no clue what happened, Kai is hexed, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Kai, trapped in a 2015 prison world, can't go anywhere near testosterone without getting incredibly horny because of a hex. What happens when four centuries old men walk through the door?





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is. It's sort of just a mass clusterfuck of people (villains) I find attractive. 
> 
> Just enjoy the smut I guess. 
> 
> I feel like this would be such an amusing story if I made it full length, but I don't think anyone would read it so...

I sighed as I threw the ball into the air, catching it again before it could hit me. 

When I fully transitioned into a heretic, my covens last action was to send me to a 2015 prison world, so while I have entertainment, I'm also all alone. 

It really is boring here, after 25 years. 

As much as I want human contact though, I know they hexed me so that because I'm gay (courtesy of Luke), if I get within ten feet of testosterone I get so horny I can't stand. 

So if testosterone walks through those doors, let's hope they're open to gay sex. 

Anyway, I have another a hundred years before I can generate enough power to overwhelm a hundred dead witches power. 

~~~

I groan as the door opens, and shot across the room, so I was far away from the door. 

The door opens, and in walks four very testosterone-filled vampires. I put my hand up and they stop walking. 

"Please, don't come any closer," I plead. God, I sound desperate. I pale, "Lucien Castle, and Kol Mikaelson, god its been awhile." 

"Malachai Parker. Shouldn't you be like 70?" Lucien asked. 

"Yeah, it's a long story," I wince. 

"Well, enlighten us," Kol asked, taking a step closer. 

I take one back and flung my hands up again, "Gah, don't come any closer, please!"

"Why not?" Someone asked. 

"I've been hexed, and as much as I want to help you guys, its a wicked one," I panted. They were too close. I had my back against the wall though. 

"What kind of hex?" The second male asked. 

"A horny one, stop walking towards me, dammit!" I curse. 

"That's Klaus and Elijah, my brothers," Kol introduced. Getting closer, each word.

I was losing focus. 

I started panting, and was bent over with my hands on my knees by the time he was directly in front of me. 

"How do we deal with your hex?" He asked. 

"Short story is we have to have sex, but it's more complicated then that. I'm a heretic. If you don't know what that is, I'll explain quickly. I'm a witch siphoner, meaning I can't generate my own powers but I can siphon others. That's why my coven trying to give me to you, because I can make you a witch again. I'm also a vampire, so I have a constant source of power, but I have to wait for more age for my vampire side to generate enough power. The hex makes it so the first people to have sex with me controls when I orgasm for the rest of time. God, my body is on fire," I groan loudly. "I'm a siphon though, so if any of us have sex, I can't control it." 

Kol shrugged, "okay, then who goes first?" 

"I can't be within ten feet of any of you normally if I don't have sex with you," I groaned again, my body is on fire.

"I guess we all have to, let's move this to the bedroom then," Lucien smirked. 

Next thing I know, I was landing on a bed and Kol was climbing in top of me. 

"You don't orgasm until I say, correct?" Kol asked. I nodded quickly. "Good, this'll be interesting. Nobody is shy here, so let loose. Kay, Darling?" 

I nodded again, panting and writhing underneath him. 

I felt someone pick me up and then my back was to Elijah's bare chest. Then Klaus was restraining my left arm, and Lucien my right. 

I felt so out of control and I loved it. 

Kol started grinding down against me and I moaned loudly in pleasure, writhing wantonly.

Klaus smirked and started dirty-talking in my ear. "God, you're such a slut, so wanting and ready for us. Look at my brother, isn't he sexy, completely dominating you? God, we're going to ruin you. Are you ready?" 

I moaned, "God yes, fuck." 

It was a bit weird how okay the brothers were, but it was sexy. 

Kol ripped his shirt off before slamming his lips onto mine. I panted into the searing kiss, god my body was on fire. 

I arched my back as much as my restraint let me and tossed my head over Elijah's soldier. 

Klaus and Lucien were playing with my nipples, while Elijah was mouthing at my neck roughly and Kol was stripping both of us. 

As soon as I was naked, Kol sat between my legs and spread them wide. God, I feel so exposed. I'm so glad I took a shower an hour ago. Otherwise, this would be super embarrassing. 

Kol deep-throated me and I practically screamed. Klaus turned my head and we locked lips. Lucien took one of nipples into his mouth, biting down harshly before soothing it with his tongue. Elijah was doing the same to my neck. 

We were suddenly all naked, and Kol was sucking on my cock like it was a lollipop. 

I panted harshly, and gripped Lucien and Klaus' arms that were restraining me harshly, jolting as I reached a dry orgasm. 

I shook violently as Kol smirked, and sucked some more. 

I groaned at the over-sensitivity, "Gods you're cruel, please Kol, please do something." 

My intention wasn't to beg, but it happened anyway. I groaned as he removed my cock from his mouth. 

Klaus grabbed my cock in a tight grip and began fisting it quickly. 

I tossed my head back again and groaned at the intense pressure. 

Lucien smirked and kissed me, Elijah bit down finally and began drinking some blood out, and I had another dry orgasm. 

The pleasure, it was overwhelming. 

Kol grabbed some lube from the drawer, thanks Damon, and spread some on his fingers. 

He pressed a finger into my entrance and set a brutal pace. 

I wanted to cry in exasperation, I'm so sensitive, and they're working my body like a tool.

He added a second and a third, finding my prostate and pounding it non-too gently. 

I arched off the bed violently with another dry orgasm. 

Klaus slowed the pumping of his hand to a brutal slow pace to whisper in my ear again. 

"Oh, you poor thing, is my brother being cruel? You look like you're about to pass out, is it too much for you? Do you need to orgasm?" 

I whimpered, "God, please, please, please." It was almost a mantra, I hadn't even realized I was saying it until Klaus pointed it out. 

"God, you're just so ready for us, do you want Kol to pound your tight little body to the point of oblivion? What if all four of us just used you and didn't allow you to orgasm the whole time? God you'd be so sensitive, and pliant. What do you think 'Lijah?" Lucien jumped in. 

Elijah smirked, "I think if he's a good boy for all of us, we can give him what he deserves. Kol?" 

Kol nodded, smirking darkly. 

I whimpered, and writhed even more violently. 

If I had to deal with each of them fucking me, and having no orgasm, I'd pass out for sure. That would be embarrassing. 

But, much to my chagrin, they did exactly what they promised. 

First, Kol pounding me violently until I was screaming hoarsely, then Lucien rimmed me until I could do nothing but writhe, and pounded me so hard I was bruised, even as a vampire. Elijah, ever so noble, he took it so slowly it was almost as painful as being pounded, all while the three other devil's were whispering filthy visions in my ear. Klaus used my body like I was a whore, while they covered me in bites and wouldn't let me heal. 

I was basically in another world after this, I was so out of it. 

When it got back around to Kol, they sat there waiting for me to return, which took about ten minutes more of me suffering with a hyper-sensitive body, and a painful boner. 

"You may orgasm in exactly two minutes," Kol ordered. 

I nodded weakly, I could make it another two minutes. Or so I thought, until Kol relentlessly fingered my prostate with three fingers and sucked my dick, while Lucien and Klaus sucked on my nipples, and Elijah whispered absolutely filthy words in my ears and sucked on my neck. 

When two minutes had passed, I felt the relief as I orgasmed after 45 minutes of pure pleasurable torture. I screamed wordlessly and slumped against Elijah's chest as they all  gathered around us, cuddling into our sides. 

It was sort of weird cuddling with four other people, but we were pretty much bonded now, so the human contact was a relief.

In my post-orgasmic bliss, my curiosity overcame me. 

"You guys do realize that I'm practically yours now, right?" I wince drily. 

Kol, who was a surprisingly sweet cuddler, nudged my neck and smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, darling. Now come on, suction enough of our power to get all of us out of here and then you can be ours in the real world too," I was shocked that they became so attached to me so easily. 

I nod sleepily, and start siphoning their powers, god they had a lot of it. 

Lucien speaks up, "God, that feels oddly pleasant, who knew?" 

I shrug silently and mutter, "This is gonna take a while." 

"We're immortal, all we have is time," Elijah spoke up.


End file.
